Adventures in Dating
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Lance takes Kitty on a date. Pietro and Jean go to spy on them, and end up getting closer to one another. My Flowers sequel. Please rr.


Adventures in Dating

**********

SUMMARY: Lance and Kitty go on their date, while Pietro goes to spy on them. And he meets up with Jean in the process. They all have their various forms of fun. As always, please R/R.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a sequel to my fic _Flowers, Honey & Family_ (happens right after it, in fact). So, like, read that first to really get the story. But this could probably stand alone, though, now that I think about it. Took me a hell of a long time to make it, eh? Thanks for the help, and urging, for this one Kiki.

**********

As Pietro strode down the sidewalk, he couldn't help but look out from beneath his umbrella and sigh at the rain. The day had been nearly perfect until a short while ago. Lance had finally arranged a date with Kitty, even if he **did** have to intervene. Even classes seemed to coast by after all flowers had been passed out to a good population of the school. He didn't even mind being sent out _alone_ to spy on Lance and the X-Geek… err, Kitty. He had masterminded everything, after all.

But it was raining. It wasn't that he disliked the rain, far from it, he just hated the possibility of his clothes getting wet. They _were_ terribly expensive, after all. 

Suddenly, a groan found its way to his throat. In his worry about the clothing _he_ was wearing, he had forgotten about the suit _Lance_ was wearing. A rich, brown cashmere suit that he had picked out for Lance personally, along with the pale blue shirt, tie **and** shoes. They were Pietro's own clothes, for god's sake, how in the world could he have forgotten? Well, at least his friend had sense enough to bring an umbrella when he set out to pick Kitty up for dinner, and in Mystique's car, no less. Not like she was around to miss it, anyway.

Nearing Chelsea's, he saw two long, shapely legs emerge from a taxi. Her head was turned away from him, keeping her face unrevealed, but the rest looked exquisite. The woman's hips were small, but remained curvaceous indeed as they rose to meet her trim stomach. He knew she was built lean, but he knew by the curve of her hips and the way her breasts filled the top of her dress that they tried to defy her body's shape. Pietro eyed her clothing: a silk, knee-length, ruffled dress the color of wine; black pumps; and a thin, silver necklace. Fairly simple, no extravagant show of color, no excessive amount of jewelry as a showcase of her _possible_ wealth. But she looked so darling. The redhead's arms closed around her as she trembled under the canopy, causing the curled ends of her hair to shiver against her back. And her hair, that vibrant color of red, like it could set your hand afire if you touched it. He couldn't help but smile at her as he neared. 

That is, of course, until they caught sight of each other.

"You!" they shouted in unison. "Hey! Me first! What are you doing here?" Sighing, Pietro saw they would get nowhere speaking at the same time. So he shut his mouth and let Jean Grey continue. "Pietro! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What _are_ you doing here anyway?"

"Well… I-I thought I'd have a nice dinner tonight while it rains. That's all." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her words.

"Yeah right Miss Perfect. Like _you_ would be caught dead just having dinner… _alone_. Unless those geeky friends of yours are in another cab." He smirked as he watched the girl roll her eyes. "I didn't think so. Now…"

"Whatever. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here by yourself? Dinner all by your lonesome Pietro?"

"No, I'm spying on the two lovebirds so I can tell the guys what happened. And unlike _you_, I'm not going to lie about it. Really, you should be ashamed of yourself." He slid his hand towards Jean's pretty face, running his gloved index finger along the length of her jaw, just before he grinned and turned back to the doors.

Jean followed Pietro inside the restaurant, and the two were soon greeted by the Maitre-D. He was an older man, face slightly set upon by wrinkles, but he had a kind smile. He took stock of the two before him, Jean of course in her wine colored dress and the young man standing next to her. _Pietro._ Pietro who dressed himself in expensive black slacks and simple black lace up dress shoes from Tricker's. On top of that, we wore a gray, three button coat from Crombie that stopped midway down his thighs, and made of wool so soft, you could bury yourself in it for a week. That is, **_if_** he let you touch it. And odds were never in your favor when it came to clothes belonging to Pietro Maximoff.

"Oh. You two make for a charming couple. Party of two?"

Pietro's features contorted to the question, "What? Wait, we're not-"

Jean cut him off, her hand lightly closing around his forearm. "Excuse us please." She was met with an _of course dear_ as she pulled Pietro aside.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Look. I know we're probably not all too happy with this, but why don't we just sit with each other."

"What? No way. I'm not going to have dinner with you."

Jean's face immediately softened, her eyes growing large as she took stock of the young man in front of her.. They both knew what she would try, it all depended if he could stand up to it or not. "Please Pietro? We're both dressed for it, and that man even thinks we look cute together. _I_ think we look cute together. It'll keep us hidden better than two people eating alone, in a romantic restaurant." Her grip steadily tightened around the youngster's arm as she looked him in the eye, almost begging. "_Please_ don't make me eat alone Pietro."

Oh, the wiles of a woman. Sometimes a sad, beautiful pair of eyes and trembling lips worked better than psychic influence. "Ugh fine." He led Jean back to the host as she clung to his arm, "May we have a table over there, please? My girlfriend and I don't want the music to be loud enough to interrupt our dinner."

The elderly man nodded, leading Jean and Pietro to their table which, incidentally, was just within earshot of the booth Lance and Kitty were situated in. "A waitress will be here shortly to take your orders. I'll have someone bring a basket of breadsticks in the meantime. Enjoy your meal." He watched Pietro with questioning eyes as the speedster moved to his seat, then motioned to the still-standing redhead.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He quickly moved aside, pulling Jean's chair out for her, slowly easing it under her legs as she sat down with a small "thank you". As their host left, Pietro eased the black, leather gloves from his fingers and into his coat, which he promptly removed as well and set it on the chair aside his and Jean's. Underneath, he had a white dress shirt and a pale blue & black tie tucked underneath a black pinstripe vest.

At near super speed, Pietro begun to drum his fingers against the table, filling the quiet he and his _date_ for the evening had managed to create. "So, umm, you, uh…" he sighed. Talking to a girl shouldn't be this hard, especially her, Jean Grey, one of the X-Men. _Just think of something. Charming girls with your small talk is one of your oh-so-many-talents-people-should-be-jealous-of. _"You look… you look beautiful." _Well, at least you were honest._

The redhead sitting across from him smiled at his words, and at his thoughts. But she didn't think it was wise to let him know that she heard his drifting thoughts, "Thanks, you too. Your coat's nice, I think it's nice."

This immediately delighted him, "Oh, I hope so. It was a little expensive, and I had to get it custom tailored, but the wool is sooo soft. I just had to have it." A faint giggle came from Jean's lips as she listened to the boy go on about the simple pleasure he could derive from a coat.

**********

"So like, don't worry about it. Jean and Rogue didn't tell anyone about our date tonight. The guys would just try to stop us. What business is it of _theirs_ anyway," Kitty rolled her eyes at Lance as she sniped about the boys at the Xavier institute.

"Cool. Thank them for me when you get home, will ya?" She nodded as their waitress came with their dinner, lamb chops and a baby spinach salad for Lance, with grilled prawns and a wild mushroom/sun-dried tomato risotto for Kitty. They thanked the woman, who met them with a smile. "It all looks great, but I still like you better." He smiled to the lovely brunette in front of him, happily gazing into her eyes as he laid his hands upon her own. The ride over had been dark, but Lance did know how stunning she looked in her dress, hair done up, leaving her smooth, white neck completely bare. And inviting to the touch.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "Have _they_ been here long?" Lance motioned towards Jean and Pietro's table, to the right and slightly behind him.

"They just sat down a minute ago. How did you see them anyways? They're like, behind you."

"I saw their reflections in the window across the restaurant." Lance thrust his chin slightly in the direction he was looking. "When the waitress came along."

They begun to eat, both taking small bites of their food each time, in order not to embarrass themselves. Then Lance spoke up again, "Why do you think they're here together? I mean, I expected at least a couple of our friends, but those two? Sitting with each other?"

"Well, they were like, arguing with each other when they came in. They both probably came separately to spy on us and Jean probably talked Pietro into having dinner with her. It's kinda depressing for a girl to eat alone in a nice place like this, ya know?"

"Oh yeah, right. Speaking of nice, did I tell you how great you look tonight?"

"Only like, the fiftieth time. But thanks all the same. As long as we're on the subject, that suit looks adorable on you. I didn't think you even owned anything that nice. Um, no offense or anything."

"Nah, it's okay. And you're right, I had to borrow it from Pietro. I never had a lot of money to begin with and Mystique wasn't exactly generous to us, ya know? And we can't exactly afford to buy me a suit right now, especially one like this."

"That was rather… nice. Especially for him. It must be good, having a friend like that. Loaning you expensive clothes like that."

"We're…" _Best friends? Roomies?_ He smiled to himself; the answer was perfect, "We're family."

Kitty caught the expression his word meant, but said nothing of it. "Did he freak? When you asked to borrow the clothes, I mean. Not about the date. He just doesn't seem like the kinda guy who likes sharing… anything, really."

"The egomaniac not like sharing? Nah, he loves it," he laughed out his answer. "Actually, he knew I don't have anything and volunteered. But not without yelling at me the whole time. Keep up appearances, ya know. Tabby snuck into his room once and tried on this gray coat he has, so he taped her up and locked her in the closet."

He shook his head, thinking about everything that happened at the Brotherhood's boarding house, "When Speedy said this outfit costs over a thousand bucks, you should have seen everyone's faces. Yeah! They looked just like that."

"A-a-a th-thousand dollars?"

"Yep. It's sorta weird when you think about it. His parents weren't rich, but they were wealthy enough to spoil him. Everything about his old life would make him perfect for those snobs you call friends… but his attitude definitely belongs with us. Uh, don't take that the wrong way, though."

"No, like, it's okay. I can see how we'd be snobby, especially for mutants. I've seen how everyone looks down on you guys." Her confidence faltered for a moment, and brought her gaze down to her food, as she realized how badly the kids at the Xavier Institute treat the Brotherhood. How they, especially Scott, always thought they were up to no good. No matter what they were doing. _So much for our idealistic statements of peace between mutants and humans if mutants can't even get along with each other._

"Hey," Lance smiled, drawing her chin up with his hand. "Don't worry about it. We _do_ act like jerks after all. Maybe we'll see each other differently from now on." The young man crossed the booth until he seated next to Kitty, tilting his lips to her own. The kiss was soft, and sweet, and full of feeling. Lance wanted her to know _exactly_ what he felt, what he **wanted**. He slowly broke the kiss, gazing into her shut eyes. _Shut as if she wanted to keep the moment shut within her for a while longer._

Her bright, expressive eyes opened to him, full of clarity as they stared into each other's faces. "You mean like, how a boyfriend and a girlfriend see each other?" He nodded, being too hopeful, too fearful he might say something to put the beautiful young girl off, as he always did. "I'd like that."

**********

Jean and Pietro watched the their friends kissed once again, mouths coming into mutual smiles as they glanced towards one another. The redhead smiled to her cohort, "Why can't the rest of us get along like them?"

Smirking, Pietro came up with a hundred reasons to answer that question. But he settled on one, "For one thing, we hate each other. And I _doubt_ any of **your** friends want to kiss Toad and the Blob like that."

Left herself wide open for that one. "That's not what I meant!" she looked at him hard, opening her mouth to continue.

"I know what you meant. It's just more fun my way. And I already told you, our two sides hate each other. It's probably just because of who we work for, but whatever. Even without Magneto or Mystique my friends still wouldn't like your friends."

"Why not?"

The young boy raised a brow and regarded the girl in front of him. "Tell me that Summers and the fuzzball don't think they're better than us."

"Well…" Jean frowned, it was obvious she wouldn't be able to answer that question correctly. "Why didn't you mention Evan?"

"_That_ loser? There isn't a thing he's been able to do that I couldn't do. But better. Face it, he wouldn't be better than me if you put me in a wheelchair and blindfolded me." _Not to mention I'm smarter, better looking, a better dresser, better looking, faster and better looking than that twit._

_Twit?_ "Twit?" _Oops._

"Reading my mind again?" Pietro slid forward, staring into Jean's face. "So… am I better looking or not?" She crossed her arms and _hmphed_ as she turned her head from him. "Uh huh. There's no shame in admitting it. And I won't tell anyone. Promise." Pietro drew a small cross above his heart as he spoke the last word.

"Well, maybe…"

"See, admitting you think I'm hot wasn't a big deal."

"Wait! I-"

As she spoke, Jean's right hand was snatched by two undeniably faster ones. "Tut tut, Jean. Can't take it back now. I mean, really. You're only going to be lying to yourself." Jean looked frustrated for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.. Until Pietro's warm lips descended upon her fingers. 

Joanne, their waitress, was quickly by their side, smiling at the young _couple_, "Hello. My name is Joanne, I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with anything?"

"Well, I haven't decided-" Jean spoke, but was cut off by a tap against the back of her hand.

Because Pietro quickly interjected. "Yes, we'll have some crab cakes and two orders of shark fin soup… that's _real_ shark fin, right?" Joanne nodded. "Good. We'll have that, an iced tea, and a bottle of Perrier to start. Then the braised lamb for myself, and the roast duck with pomegranate sauce for my lovely companion here. And a couple helpings of cheesecake afterwards."

"Wait. Pietro! You can't just-"

Once again, she was cut off by the white haired young mutant before her. "You'll like it. I promise." _And if you don't, I'll be your willing slave,_ he let his thoughts rise to the surface as he smiled at Jean. She noticed the silent words, as well as his smile. Especially that smile, so charming, so seductive it almost seemed arrogant.

Hell, who was she kidding. It **_was_** arrogant.

As their waitress turned away, Pietro took just a moment to acknowledge her, then turned his eyes back to the beautiful redhead seated across from him. She was striking, he had to admit, even if they belonged to opposing teams. Jean also had very soft skin, apparent as his thumb caressed the back of her hand, he thanked his luck that his gloves were off. Yes, soft indeed. Soft enough to…

Pietro leaned downed a moment to press his cheek against the back of Jean's hand. He closed his eyes, and sighed as he caressed her skin with his face. The young mutant could see, and feel, why his friend Fred might have had a crush on the redhead such a long time ago. She was, indeed, very beautiful. Not to mention very athletic, talented and intelligent. They didn't see it, and probably no one else did, but they were their teams' physical and intellectual equivalents to one another. The two even held the same respective position. Their personalities, however, were worlds apart. But they hadn't killed each other yet.

Jean gulped, eyes shifting as she watched the younger boy before her, stroking his cheek against her hand. "Umm, Pietro? Pietro?" She lifted her free hand from the table, and pressed her fingers against the side of his face. "Are you alright?"

He turned his face and began to rise, feeling his lips brush along Jean's fingers, trying to keep from sighing against them. "Of course I'm alright." Pietro set her hand back against the table, almost dismissing what had just taken place. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just," her starting words were met by an arched brow. "Never mind."

The boy turned his attention back to watching his friend and his date, Kitty, "At least they've stopped making out and started eating again. You believe what a waste it would be to let this food get cold? I swear, with how much I'm paying for this date," he shook his head, watching the young couple sitting in the booth.

"Hey, you're the one that ordered that stuff for me. I didn't even ask you to pay for this!"

"No, not you. Them. All the money I've spent, my planning… uh, never mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"None of your business."

"Pietro! Kitty's my friend, that makes it my business."

He glared into Jean's bright green eyes, but relented, his eyes softening. "Let's just say without me, this date wouldn't be happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way: Do you think Lance would have ever had a suit like that? Or that Mystique _ever_ would have given him enough money for it, or this date? Or those flowers in Kitty's locker? Lance isn't as dumb as you think he is, but do you think he would have planned this date?"

"You mean you're responsible for most of this?"

"Just the flowers, the suit and the date. Lance is the one with a crush on Kitty."

"Why would you help Kitty? I thought you didn't like her."

Pietro scoffed at her, "I don't. But I like Lance. And friends help each other, not that I'd expect you to know that." Jean's retort was right on her tongue, but she bit it back, silenced as Pietro crossed his arms and shifted his vision away from her face. She took a moment to make sure it was directed towards Lance and Kitty, and not toward her breasts, which it wasn't, like most men would have done by now. Unfortunately, most men included Duncan and Scott, even the rest of the boys at the Institute. Actually, most men never failed to take a good, long stare at her physical attributes.

Her eyes fell to the table as she thought about the leers she would get from boys at school and older men when they thought she wasn't looking, sometimes even when she was looking directly at them. Even teachers weren't beyond lustful glances and dirty thoughts. 

She shivered in exasperation at her telepathic abilities. Knowing that guys thought about her that way was one thing, knowing _exactly what they were thinking_ was another thing entirely. Jean saw the naughty images, heard those nasty fantasies, and couldn't help but feel dirty. Like she needed to take a hot shower and scrub away the filth coming from people's minds. But at least Pietro never seemed to think about her that way; of course, his mind was hard to read as it is.

The young boy was in surprising control of his mind, considering he hadn't an ounce of psychic ability. Professor Xavier wasn't even able to tell he was a mutant at first, not even with Cerebro. "Pietro?"

"Hmm?" He turned his attention back to the redhead sitting at the table, eyes focused on the glum, frustrated look she wore.

"Just to let you know, _No, I wasn't trying just now._ The professor did, before we first met you. But I was wondering, why is you mind so hard to read?" _And not that I don't appreciate it, but why don't you leer at me like everyone else?_

"Do you want me to?"

"What?" Jean furrowed her brows for a moment, confused, but her eyes widened, realizing that her last thought had slipped into Pietro's mind. "Oh no, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"It's fine. I don't because it isn't at all appropriate. Degrading to me, and **especially** to you. You might think I'm a jackass, and that's fine, but I know that girls should be treated better than that. So I do. To answer your first question: that's gonna take a bit of explanation. I'll start off with a young boy called Pietro Maximoff, and an older man, a mutant in fact. Let's call him: Magneto."

Jean listened as Pietro informed her about how Magneto met him at an early age, personally grooming him for life as a mutant.

**********

Kitty took a sip from her iced tea as she watched Lance. As soon as she gulped down the sweetened liquid, the girl's eyes shifted towards Jean, then she burst into giggles.

"What's up?"

"Oh my god! Like, I _still_ can't believe Pietro did that!"

Lance gave her a small smile before rolling his eyes. _Oh yeah, the cheek thing. I can't believe she's still thinking about that._ "Kitty, that was ten minutes ago."

Kitty's energetic voice filled the air, "I know, but it's like, so funny!"

Lance shook his head. He edged towards Kitty again, placing an arm around her shoulders, bringing her against his chest. "Yeah, but you're still beautiful. How about we expand on that instead?" Lance felt Kitty's lips press against his own in response, and what a nice response it was. He cupped her face in his hands, reassuring that he really was kissing the girl of his dreams, not imagining it.

Of course, simple fantasies couldn't taste this sweet, not in a million years.

**********

Jean had been fairly silent since Pietro's explanation of his training against psychic influences, and his past cornering Magneto, especially his suspicions on exactly _why_ he had been personally groomed since birth. Not to mention, his tangent on the disorganization and poverty of the Brotherhood House. So, she was left to her own contemplation, musing on their respective teams, full of orphans and runaways. After all consideration, only Spyke and Kitty from the X-Men had come to the Institute under the bidding of their natural born parents.

The members of the Brotherhood had little or no family, aside from the bonds they had created with each other. Pietro had the most affluent upbringing of the young boys, but even he was left unsatisfied by his home life. He left them as soon as he got the chance.

The two had reduced themselves to watching their friends in silence, and stealing small, but meaningful glances at one another. For the white haired, motor mouthed youth, it had been almost unbearable. But he withstood it, knowing that at each glance, Jean was looking at him. Unfortunately for him, his insane speed of thought had him coming up with thousands of scenarios on what Jean could be thinking about him.

He had begun to lost himself in thought, staring at the brown haired couple, when Jean interrupted him, "Pietro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you guys just come to the mansion and stay with us?" She seemed genuine in her concern, so the boy kept his mouth from uttering inane chatter.

His mouth half-upturned into a smirk as he eyed her, "Because our friends hate each other, and none of us would never get along. Lance wouldn't get along with Summers, Blob wouldn't get along with Kitty Kat over there and you, Todd and the Little Dutch Boy wouldn't stand each other."

"His name's Kurt. And he's German."

"Well, they still can't stand each other. I don't know about Tabby. She'd probably get along with the guys, little flirt that she is. But Rogue never liked me, for some odd reason. And me and Daniels? We get along about as well as a cow and a meat grinder. Just because I can do everything better than he can. Not to mention I'm better looking, have more useful powers, better looking, I'm smarter, better looking and let's face it, a lot more fashionable than that bleached little skate freak."

"Aren't you modest," they both smiled at the sarcastic statement. "I mean, is that it? Just because we don't get along? There's something called _working on it,_ you know."

"Well, not to mention who we used to work for. Even if we did join up with the X-Gee, guys, we wouldn't be trusted. Considering who we used to work for. Besides, we may be poor and living in a run down house, but we're happy. And we don't have to answer to Mystique anymore, the last thing we want would be Shades bossing us around."

"Oh." It was a simple _oh_, but Jean couldn't help it sound as if hope was escaping from her body through the word.

Pietro took notice of the cheerlessness of the word. "_We_ could be friends though, if you want. I wouldn't mind that." He took a moment to smile gently for Jean, and once again took her hands within his. "Really."

She looked from Pietro's face, to her hands, then back to her face again. And smiled. "I'd like that."

**********

Lance and Kitty pushed past Chelsea's glass doors hand in hand, leaving Jean and Pietro behind to finish their dessert. Last they looked, Jean was unsuccessfully resisting Pietro's attempts to get her to eat a serving of cheesecake. And, as was the perception of every woman in the universe, cheesecake had about 2,000 calories per slice. Not that it was true, of course, but still.

As they pulled past the mansion's gates, Kitty placed a hand on Lance's bicep, grinning. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lance. You were great tonight."

"Uh," smooth as ever, Lance blushed, stumbling on his words when he parked the car. "Thanks Pretty Kitty. This has probably been the happiest night of my life."

Kitty blushed, "Um, like, thanks." Blush on her cheeks, smile on her lips, Kitty just stared at Lance, leaving him to gawk at her.

_Oh my god,_ he thought. _She's looking at me. Maybe she wants me to kiss her. Oh no! Maybe she **doesn't** want me to kiss her! Maybe she wants me to kiss her, but doesn't want to seem eager about it. Or maybe she's just wondering if I'm going to kiss her, but waiting for me to get done talking to myself._

"I just want you to kiss me."

_Oh god, did I just say that out loud?_ "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah," Kitty giggled as she edged closer to him.

Lance's lips met against Kitty's. Softly, tenderly they pressed against one another, arms circling each other's body. The young boy could die and be happy, but no, he couldn't. Too much time left to spend with Kitty; Kitty, who moaned into his mouth with soft, parted lips. Just a moment of hesitation and Lance pressed his tongue into her mouth, finding it eagerly accepted. Kitty's lips closed around him, drawing him further, suckling against the slick, invading muscle.

"Mmm," the girl purred as she broke away from Lance. He sighed, taking Kitty into his arms, tightly pressing her against his neck and chest. He could feel her breath, so warm as it pulsed against him. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as the young girl he held in his arms, not a damn thing.

"Can I keep you?" he asked as his eyes shut, and rested his cheek lightly atop Kitty's head.

"Mmhmmm," she murmured into his chest. Kitty nuzzled him for a moment, rubbing her face against Lance's shirt and tie, then immediately shot up, eyes wide. "Oh! I have a plan."

"Does it involve you, me and a cabin in the woods?"

"No silly. Another kind of plan. Just pull over to the side of the house."

**********

Pietro quickly swung the door open as he stepped out, it went wide to let Jean follow without assistance. The boy threw his coat over his shoulder as he began to tug on his gloves. He looked at the sky, still crying onto the earth. "Can you keep us from getting wet?"

"Huh?" Jean looked around, making sure the question was directed towards her. After all, Pietro hadn't even glance at her direction.

The speedster turned around, arms crossed as he held his coat against his body. "Can you keep us from getting wet?" The girl nodded. "Good. But you'll need this to keep warm."

Jean took the outstretched coat. As she slipped her arms through it, she could feel what Pietro was fussing about. It was surprisingly warm for how thin it was, not to mention absolutely the softest piece of clothing she'd ever felt, not scratchy or itchy in the least.

It was snug against her when she finished buttoning the coat. Jean sighed into it, taking note of just how slim Pietro was. But it was delightful around her body.

"Now hold tight." Jean's body gave a slight jolt as Pietro scooped her into his arms.

"What?" She felt a moment's confusion before she understood, and erected a telekinetic field around their bodies, enough to keep them from the rain coming from above.

Pietro took off, faster than anything Jean had ever felt. It seemed so fast, more so than their blasted X-Jet, which seemed so massive and bulky at the moment. But this… now… they were free from restraint. Face and body bare to the world, no metallic barrier between themselves and pure speed.

She closed her eyes, concentrating to keep the shielding, and to see through Pietro's eyes, for her mere vision wasn't fast enough to keep with their rate of movement. It was exhilarating to feel the wind whip by her face as Pietro tore through the near empty streets, knowing that nothing was fast enough to catch sight of them.

But it was over all too quickly. Pietro had bounded the gates and now stood in front of the large double doors.

"And look at that, not even a hair out of place," the younger boy spoke as he settled Jean's feet against the ground. The redhead opened her eyes and smiled adoringly at Pietro. But not without checking her hair, just in case.

Jean shook her head at the strain it took on her to doubly use her powers. "Thanks for bringing me home Pietro, that felt so amazing."

He nodded to her, cool blue eyes staring, unblinking into her own. She couldn't help but feel nervous at his gaze, but somehow, she could feel that it wasn't a look of menace. _Oh my god! Maybe he wants to kiss me._ Jean knew she would let him. After all, she already knew how his lips felt. Not to mention the conversations she recalled of other girls speaking about him, the crushes they felt towards the handsome, but arrogant, boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Jean saw him nod once again before turning to the door.

As she reached for the knob, hands caught onto her shoulders, spinning her around. To meet against Pietro's lips, warm and soft, everything she knew her "enemy's" lips shouldn't be. But they were, and she kissed him back, fervidly, eagerly as she closed her eyes, trying to forget she was and X-Man and he was a member of the Brotherhood, or that she was _supposed_ to be going out with Duncan, or that Scott had an incredible crush on her. No, it was just her and Pietro.

Pietro, who was undoubtedly handsome and charming, who oozed enough sex appeal and confidence to make up for what his friends lacked. Pietro, who was smart, and clever, who thought quicker than her mind was able to perceive. Pietro Maximoff, who would be so popular at Bayville were it not for his friends, his rudeness and his conceit. He was bad news, but here Jean was, kissing him in earnest, not wanting to let him go. But she would have to, because he wasn't hers, because they weren't even friends, because her friends could catch their liplock any second now.

A small peck on her cheek broke Jean's daze. She opened her eyes to find the door open Pietro gone, not even a trace of wind to reveal that he was even there. Except…

Rogue spoke from her seat on the couch as Jean walked in, "Evenin' Jean. Nice coat. Yah know, it's kinda funny. You didn't have it on when you left."

_Except that._ Jean looked down, still bundled in Pietro's gray coat.

"Your lipstick's a little smudged too."

_And that._

"Uhh…" Jean's eyes wandered the room, trying to find an excuse.

"Meet someone cute while spying on Kitty?"

"Uh, I, um…" Damn. And to think, she used to be the smart one.

Kitty phased through the wall, smirk evident on her face as she bounded over to them. "She was making out with Pietro."

_"Pietro!"_ Rogue yelped, in surprise. Luckily, no one else was close enough to hear her.

"Shh!" Jean scowled at Rogue, then turned her attention to Kitty as she heard a car start and pull away outside the house. "How did you know that?"

"So you _were_ making out with Pietro!"

"Lance and I were watching from the side of the house."

"What's kissing him like?"

"I thought you didn't like him Rogue."

"Ah don't. But he **is** cute, so spill it."

"Yeah Jean like, tell us! I'll tell how things went with Lance, but you gotta like, give us details about you and Pietro. Is he really _that_ good of a kisser? You're totally blushing. Hey, that's a nice jacket. Where'd you get it?"

Jean groaned, placing a hand over her eyes as she prepared to tell about her half of the evening. It was going to be one hell of a night.

**********

As the kids gathered around the table for breakfast, they couldn't help but notice the flimsy box on the table, sitting amidst the load of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Hey man, I wonder who that's for?" Evan cocked his head, looking at the neatly wrapped surprise.

"Vhy don't you open it Evan?" Kurt had a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe ze Professor got us a present." Scott nodded like a little kid, dying to find out what was in a box. _Boys._

Before anyone could protest, Evan pulled at the string, and the entire box fell open, contents bared to the X-Men. The boys shouted in excitement and confusion, the murmurs of _Cool! Why would the professor get us that?_ and _It's a cute gift, maybe it's for the girls._

It was for the girls, and they had a pretty good guess who each one of them was for.

_Merrick_ by Anne Rice. Rogue was pretty sure that was for her, it was the only Anne Rice novel that she didn't own.

Jean took a moment for the subtle hints, and _knew_ the stuffed Paddington Bear was for her. It had a blue raincoat, and a floppy red hat. Obvious representations of parts of herself and Pietro, but it wasn't as if any of the boys knew that.

The last was for Kitty. It was a Velveteen Rabbit. And a present from Lance. She had told him that was her favorite book to read while growing up. She never expected him to remember though, let alone act upon it.

The girls looked at each other, smiling, and snatched up their presents, then bolted from the kitchen.


End file.
